


on the common tongue of your loving me

by katplanet



Series: sleep to the freezing [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance isn't dead, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katplanet/pseuds/katplanet
Summary: "There are so many men," Klaus says, "who will fuck me without ever putting their hands on me, and act like that makes them different from me. And it's not even because they're bad people. It's because somebody somewhere scared the living shit out of them.""I don't - I don't want to be that kind of man.""You're not," Klaus tells him, fingers threading through his hair, slow and rhythmic. "You have every reason to be, but you're not. It's incredible."
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: sleep to the freezing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327031
Comments: 27
Kudos: 195





	on the common tongue of your loving me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure dave and klaus have at some point had nice straightforward sex that didn't require a break in the middle to talk about somebody's trauma, but i will probably never write about it.

"I want to try it."

Klaus looks over his shoulder at Dave, his hair still mussed from earlier, a sly little smile on his face. " _ It _ could be a lot of things, love, you'll have to be more specific."

Dave has more or less accepted that there's not a whole hell of a lot he can bring to this part of their relationship that Klaus doesn't already have to spare. Dave's good with his hands after their months in the jungle, okay with his mouth, and it looks like most of what he knows how to do with his dick is going to transfer from girls to Klaus well enough. More than well enough, if the past twenty-four hours are any indication.

It doesn't seem to bother Klaus, though, being Dave's guide in bed. He's incredible at it, instructive without ever being judgmental, always as free with his praise as he is with his advice, which is the only reason Dave actually manages to get his next words out without dying of embarrassment.

"I want you to fuck me."

Klaus flops onto his back so he can look at Dave properly. His whole body is - a lot. The long, flat planes of him, the smooth curve from his ribs to his hips, his dick lying soft in his lap. Miles and miles of legs. Dave has touched every part of him, now, spent last night and this morning mapping Klaus with his hands, his mouth. All the places he'd wondered about, how they might be different from his own body, or the same.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Klaus says, and he's smiling, practically glowing, and Dave wants him so, so much.

Klaus finishes rolling over into Dave's arms, chest to chest, their knees knocking together before they manage to get their legs tangled. Klaus still has the faint taste of pepper in his mouth from the rice crepes they'd eaten for lunch. Klaus had ordered them by their proper Vietnamese name from a street vendor, and he'd done a pleased dance in the road after he took his first bite. Dave had wanted to kiss him right there, but they were in public with their mouths full of very good food, so he'd waited until they got back to their room, and then he'd done more to Klaus than just kiss him.

"Anything in particular that brought this on?" Klaus asks him, the tips of their noses touching.

Dave shrugs. "It looks fun."

"Oh, baby,  _ fun _ doesn't do it justice."

"I've never," Dave says, and flounders, hoping Klaus will fill in the obvious blank for him.

"No worries," Klaus says, "we'll take it slow," and like every other time Dave has said  _ I've never _ to Klaus, it's apparently that easy.

Dave must not be hiding his thoughts particularly well, or maybe Klaus just has a read on him by now, because for all of Klaus's enthusiasm, he spends the next few minutes holding Dave, kissing him, running a hand up and down his back. It's what they do out in the real world when they don't have time to get too riled up, except here they're naked and cozy, with a whole afternoon to go before they need to worry about anyone dragging them out for drinks. It's - familiar is the wrong word, familiar implies normalcy, like Klaus's kisses are something Dave will ever get used to. But it's charted territory. Dave has been here before, he knows these woods.

Touching Klaus is becoming charted territory, too. Klaus is sensitive, responsive, hums in pleasure when Dave runs a hand down to his thigh. Dave tugs a little, and Klaus extracts his leg from between Dave's so he can hoist it over his hip. Dave smooths his palm back up, and he means to make it all the way to Klaus’s back, he really does, but then he remembers the curve of Klaus’s ass, the way it feels to hold him there, the soft give of him.

“Hi, there,” Klaus says, smiling against Dave’s mouth.

Dave squeezes, which makes Klaus wiggle closer to him. It seems natural after that to dip between Klaus’s thighs, find where he’s still slick and open from earlier. Slide his finger in, just to the second knuckle.

Klaus makes a low noise, hitches his leg tighter around Dave. “We can do that, too,” he murmurs. “We’ve got time for both.”

“Later,” Dave says, but he keeps his finger inside, moves it the slightest bit, tests the pressure of Klaus’s body around him. Klaus takes him so perfectly, every part of him. It doesn’t seem like it should be possible.

Klaus sighs, trails his fingertips along Dave's shoulder blade. “Feels good, baby.”

“Yeah? Not too sore?”

“Mm, not yet.”

Klaus kisses him again, settles into his chest and rocks back into Dave’s hand. Dave doesn’t mean to sink deeper, but he does, and while he’s in there, he might as well crook his finger, make the beckoning gesture that Klaus taught him - and Klaus shivers, wraps his arms tighter around Dave and kisses him, kisses him.

Dave waits for Klaus to break away for a breath, and says, “Tell me what it feels like.”

Klaus makes the most innocent face he can manage when he’s already kiss-swollen and wrecked. “What  _ what _ feels like?”

“Oh, I don't know. Being a smartass.”

Klaus gives Dave one more kiss, a quick peck on his lower lip, then shifts back enough to look at him properly. “It feels,” he says, his hips still rolling into Dave’s hand, “full. Like a headache, but good.”

“That doesn’t actually sound very sexy.”

“I know. It’s hard to describe.”

“Okay,” Dave says, “point taken.”

“It’s like,” Klaus says, “all the nerves in your body got tangled up in one place, and touching them is the only way to send them back where they belong.”

“That’s sexier.”

“It’s like getting jacked off from the inside.”

“Back to not sexy.”

“Really, that didn’t do it for you?”

“I dunno, it was kind of the obvious metaphor, wasn't it? Not very original.”

“Oh my god. I'm unappreciated in my lifetime.”

“You might,” Dave says, “have to show me.”

Klaus grins at him, all teeth.

They resituate themselves, Dave on his back with a hotel pillow under his hips, Klaus kneeling between his spread legs. It feels simultaneously like the most scorchingly sexual thing that has ever happened to Dave and a routine medical examination. The former mostly drowns out the latter.

Klaus leans over to their nightstand and grabs the tub of vaseline they'd used last night. And this morning. And right after they got back from lunch. He doesn’t pop the lid yet, just sets it within arm’s reach on the mattress and ducks back in to kiss Dave’s belly, the soft insides of his thighs. He gets Dave in his mouth for a minute, and Dave feels every muscle in his body go slack under Klaus’s tongue, the push and pull of his lips.

“Love you,” Dave says, and Klaus reaches up to hold one of Dave’s hands in his.

Dave has almost forgotten what he’s asked Klaus to do when he feels Klaus’s other hand on the underside of his thigh. Just a touch, his palm cool against Dave’s skin, nowhere it hasn’t been before. Dave presses back into it, and Klaus  _ rewards _ him for it, slides farther down around him and swallows.

“You can start,” Dave says, and he knows his voice is shaking but he doesn’t care because he wants it, wants to know what Klaus feels that makes him open so sweetly underneath Dave, what makes him gasp into Dave’s neck and curl his toes and come trembling in Dave’s arms.

Klaus pulls off and kisses the base of Dave’s dick, which is as goofy as it is endearing. It makes Dave want to flip them over and bury Klaus under his body, weigh him down into the mattress the way he likes and fuck him until he goes lax and sleepy. It also makes Dave want to arch his back and spread his legs and - do whatever comes after that. He’s not totally sure what that is yet.

“I got you, baby,” Klaus says, picking the vaseline back up and opening it, the soft click of the lid that Dave is kind of starting to have a pavlovian response to. “You look so good like this.”

“Yeah?” Dave … can’t actually imagine what he looks like, at the moment. When he tries, all he can picture is Klaus, sprawled out and beautiful like a daydream.

But the way Klaus is looking at him, the way his pupils have blown all the green out of his eyes, Dave believes him.

“Yeah,” Klaus sighs, rubbing his thumb and index finger together, slick with vaseline. “Like someone found my boyfriend checklist and went down the line.”

“You have a boyfriend checklist?”

“It’s mainly abs and a decent personality.”

“I knew basic would pay off.”

“Did it ever.” And Dave has never felt  _ bad _ about his appearance, not really, but he’s also never felt as desirable as he does with Klaus in bed with him, looking at him like he’s a three-course dinner. “God, honey, your body. I wanna do things to you that haven’t been invented yet.”

“You can kick that off whenever you feel like it.”

Klaus laughs and kisses Dave’s knee, still working the vaseline around on his  _ hello _ hand. “Yeah, okay, Katz. You want me suck you off, or talk to you?”

“Holy shit. Both?”

“One mouth, sugar.”

“Um, dealer’s choice.”

“Talk,” Klaus says, no hesitation, and his voice has gone low, soft, like a secret.

Dave lays his head back on the pillow, shuffles his hips, and Klaus reaches forward, trails his slick finger along Dave’s dick from the head to the base.

“You,” Klaus says, “are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met,” which is - not what Dave was expecting when Klaus said he was going to  _ talk _ . But it’s nice. It’s good.

Klaus traces his finger down, down, and these are parts of Dave’s body that he’s barely ever thought about, being touched with such deliberate care. He’d washed up earlier that morning, cleaned himself off alone the way he’d watched Klaus do it when they showered together the night before, but it’s still dizzyingly vulnerable, the thought that he might have done something wrong. He doesn’t even know what this part of himself looks like. He doesn’t know what it’s  _ supposed _ to look like.

“Beautiful,” Klaus murmurs, and he presses so gently against Dave with the pad of his thumb, works it in lazy circles. “I love being with you like this. It’s all I think about.”

It feels bizarre. Unfamiliar.  _ Good _ , better than Dave had thought it would. He pushes into it, a nudge against Klaus’s thumb, and Klaus presses back a tiny bit harder.

“I mean,” Klaus is saying, his free hand resting on Dave’s thigh, “this is better than like 90% of the sex I’ve had in my life. This, right here. I could do this for days.”

Dave reaches down and puts his hand over Klaus’s on his leg, tucks his other arm under the pillow beneath his head. “It might take that long,” he says, and he doesn’t mean for it to sound as frustrated as it does, but he doesn’t have a lot of control over his voice at the moment.

“We’ve got as long as you want, pretty baby.” Klaus leans up and kisses Dave, still working at him with his thumb, and it feels like Dave’s entire brain is hardwired to that one patch of skin. Every tiny flutter hits like a brick through a window. “How does it feel?”

“Different. Good.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Dave nods, spreads his legs wider. “Yeah, sweetheart.”

Klaus smiles at him, kisses him again. He leans in to get at Dave’s neck, trails his teeth along Dave’s collarbone. Dave arches his chest up, and Klaus nuzzles down to Dave’s pecs, gets a nipple in his mouth and flicks it with his tongue until Dave is gasping into the tease.

Somewhere in all that, Klaus switches from his thumb to the tip of his index finger, rubbing so, so gently at the place Dave’s body is meant to open for him.

“You’re taking this so well,” Klaus says, his forehead pressed to Dave’s chest, and Dave isn’t, he knows he isn’t, because he’s seen Klaus take it, and that’s what taking it well looks like. But he moves anyway, curves up and up and back, and Klaus says, “God, look at you, giving me this,” and presses the last bit harder and-

Dave tenses. He doesn’t want to, but he does. The tip of Klaus’s finger is inside him, and it’s stunning, it’s perfect, he loves Klaus more than he’s ever loved anyone or anything, and he tenses, and Klaus pulls back out of him again.

“You’re so good,” Klaus says, and he kisses his way up to Dave’s mouth again, catches Dave’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs on it, just for a moment. “You can’t imagine how you feel. You’re so hot inside, Dave, baby, I want you so much. I want you all the time.”

“I love you,” Dave says, and Klaus kisses him, slow and wet, and presses in with his finger again. Farther, this time, on and on forever before he stops and pulls it back out. Another push in, another pull out. It feels like cold linoleum on a hot day. Dave says, “I love you,” again, when Klaus breaks for air, and again, “I love you,” when he pushes deeper, deeper, into Dave’s body, which lets him in, in, in.

Klaus is molded up against Dave, now, chests pressed together, his shoulders tilted at an odd angle to let him keep his hand down between Dave’s thighs. “My gorgeous man. You’re a natural, baby, you were made for this.”

And on the next beautiful push, Dave tenses again. It makes Klaus pull back immediately, and Dave hates his body for not listening to his mind, for not listening to  _ Klaus _ . He spreads his legs wider, as far as they’ll go, pushes his hips back into Klaus’s hand. Klaus keeps touching him, but he’s gone back to rubbing, a careful massage, nothing compared to what they’d just been doing together.

“Please,” Dave says, and his voice sounds like he borrowed it from a stranger. “Come on, I can take it.”

“I know you can.” Klaus kisses Dave’s throat, the skin underneath his jaw. “No rush, honey. You’re doing so well.”

Klaus pushes the slightest bit, and - nothing. Dave presses back into him, tilts his hips, and Klaus’s fingertip dips barely inside him and stays there, working around his rim, never going any further.

"That's it, baby," Klaus murmurs, "let me make you feel good."

Dave kisses Klaus, runs his palms over Klaus's shoulders, and Klaus stays right where he is, doesn't push, lets Dave make little circles with his hips.

"It does feel good." Dave noses into Klaus's hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect."

"You can push," Dave says. "You're not hurting me."

Klaus lifts himself up on his elbow so he can look down at Dave. He takes his hand out from between Dave's legs, trails his fingers over Dave's dick again, which has, irritatingly, gone soft against his thigh. "I don't mind taking my time with you," Klaus says, and there's a smile on his face as he touches Dave, feather-light. "I like it, actually."

"It can't be very exciting for you."

Klaus raises an eyebrow at him. "I get to watch part of me go inside you," he says. "That's as exciting as exciting gets."

"You need some more hobbies, doll."

"In this economy? And anyway," Klaus says, draping his arm around Dave's waist, "it takes practice. You're using your body in a way you haven't before. You're learning something."

"Sorry you got stuck teaching the remedial class."

Klaus's gaze goes focused, not dissimilar to what it does when their unit gets orders he doesn't like.

Dave looks down at Klaus's hand, the heel of his palm balanced on Dave's hip so he doesn't get vaseline fingers on him. "I'm trying to - sorry."

Because as good as it feels, as much as Dave wants it, there's something about this that's - more. More than all the incredible, earthshattering things they've already done together. More than Dave holding Klaus, kissing him, loving him with every piece of his soul. A sharp and staggering moreness, lodged in the pit of Dave's gut, a splinter he can't tweeze out.

"Baby," Klaus says, his dry hand stroking over Dave's cheek. "Look at me, okay?"

Dave looks at Klaus. His face, his eyes. The first thing Dave seeks out in the morning, the last thing before he sleeps.

"We don't have to do anything more right now," Klaus says. "I know it's - it can feel like a lot. I get it."

"I don't want it to feel like a lot," Dave says. "I mean, I do, but only in a good way."

"Me, too." Klaus pets his fingers through Dave's hair. "We can wait, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

"I  _ want _ it," Dave says, because he does. He  _ does _ .

"Talk to me." Klaus climbs up into Dave's lap, settles down across his thighs. "What's going on in that pretty head?"

Dave tilts his chin up until he can kiss Klaus, a quick peck at the corner of his mouth. "It's stupid."

"Probably not," Klaus says. "Didn't you grow up in Texas?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh god, honey, it has everything to do with everything. Do you know how much I used to rake in off of closet cases from the Bible belt?

"I might be able to guess if I knew what any part of that sentence meant."

"It's not weird to freak out about bottoming for the first time," Klaus tells him, and he's gone as serious as Dave has ever seen him. "It's incredibly fucking normal, actually, when you've spent your whole life hearing terrible things about men who put other men's dicks in themselves."

"But," Dave says, slowly, "I've given you blowjobs."

"I didn't say it was logical, I said it was normal."

"Did you freak out, your first time?"

"I'm not a good example," Klaus says, which isn't actually an answer, probably because the real answer is no and Klaus doesn't want to make Dave feel worse. "But I promise you, you are not the first man I've slept with who tried to deny himself something good because he felt like he had to."

"I don't feel like that."

"I know you don't," Klaus says, and his voice is so gentle, "but you feel like you're supposed to, right?"

And that - "That's a good way of putting it, yeah."

"Baby, I could rant about this shit for hours. I'm not going to right now, because I don't actually think it would be helpful, but I know, okay? It's different, getting fucked instead of fucking. People talk about those men differently."

"They shouldn't."

"Yeah, you know that and I know that, but they do. It's not  _ masculine _ , that kind of pleasure."

"Klaus-"

"There are so many men," Klaus says, "who will fuck me without ever putting their hands on me, and act like that makes them different from me. And it's not even because they're bad people. It's because somebody somewhere scared the living shit out of them."

"I don't - I don't want to be that kind of man."

"You're not," Klaus tells him, fingers threading through his hair, slow and rhythmic. "You have every reason to be, but you're not. It's incredible."

Dave leans into Klaus's touch. "You should have someone who loves you every way they can," he tells him.

Klaus doesn't say anything for a while, just stares at Dave and trails his nails over Dave's scalp. He looks until Dave can't stand not touching him, and Klaus must have gotten whatever he needed from Dave's face, because he lets Dave drag him in and kiss him. He holds Dave close, wraps his arms around his shoulders and barely pulls away when he breaks off to catch his breath.

"No one's ever loved me like you do," Klaus says. "I mean it."

"That's everybody else's loss, I guess."

"Seriously, I don't think you understand. I was expecting this to either drag out for months of nothing or last about five minutes behind a tent, and then you went and  _ kissed _ me."

"You're very kissable."

"You charmer. Ooh, here," and Klaus smiles at him, so warm, pleasantly solid in Dave's lap, "I have an idea. What made you do it?"

Dave laughs out loud at that, a dam breaking. "I feel like there's an ulterior motive at work here."

"Maybe," Klaus sing-songs, still beaming at Dave, his eyes sparkling in the bits of sun that sneak in around the curtains. "Tell me anyway."

Dave thinks back. The quiet night, sticky humid, Klaus's face so close to his in the dark. "You looked down to my lips and back up to my eyes," he says, and Klaus's grin softens into something else entirely. "It was like - like hearing a door unlock and knowing I was supposed to go through."

Klaus nestles in closer to Dave's chest, kisses him once, twice. "When you touched me the first time," he murmurs into Dave's mouth, "why was that?"

"You were breathing so hard." Dave gets his hands on Klaus's hips, pulls him even closer. "I could feel your heart beating against my chest. I wanted to make you feel good."

"When you went down on me the first time?"

"I wanted to see you. Up close."

Klaus wraps his arms around Dave's shoulders. He's hard against Dave's hip. He's so beautiful. "Yesterday, when you fucked me."

"I wanted - I wanted to be close to you."

"You're close to me now."

"I wanted to be  _ closer _ ."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know every inch of you. I love you."

"Why do you want me to fuck you?"

Dave shuts his eyes and says, "Because I want you to know every inch of me, too."

"Christ," Klaus whispers, and then he's kissing Dave again, fierce and possessive, hands clinging desperate to Dave's shoulders. 

Dave is going to have Klaus inside him in this bed. Right here, probably very soon. It's freeing to realize.

"I want you so much," Klaus tells him, lips brushing against his. "Any way we can put ourselves together, that's how I want you. Whatever you want, whenever you're ready for it. I want to give it to you."

"I'm ready now," Dave says. "Please, Klaus."

"Yeah," Klaus says, "okay," and kisses him again, full of promise.

He gets back between Dave's thighs, runs one hand across Dave's abs while he dips the other in the vaseline. He goes back to his index finger to start, and this time it slides into Dave right away with how much he wants it, a little strange and a little magnificent. Dave is still mostly soft, but Klaus handles that, too, takes Dave's cock in his free hand and strokes him to the same rhythm as his finger inside him. Dave's blood rushes around and around and down, down, until he's working his hips between Klaus's hands like if he moves at the right angle he'll be able to push into everything at once.

"You're doing so well," Klaus says. "God, baby, you take it like a dream."

Dave has a feeling that most other people would be well past a single finger in the time it's taken him, but Klaus sounds … gobsmacked. Like Dave is doing something special, lying on his back with a pillow under his ass, letting Klaus's brilliant hands work him over. Klaus leans down and kisses Dave's belly, and Dave arches his back into Klaus's mouth, and that moves Klaus's finger in him, which makes him press against-

"Holy shit," Dave breathes, because he knows this in theory, he's already done it to Klaus enough times, but it's different to  _ feel _ it, like a live charge straight through him. He thinks, for a dizzying moment, that he's coming already, but he doesn't - he just lurches, and gasps, and chases the feeling with his hips even after Klaus pulls back.

"Feels good?" Klaus asks, and when Dave looks at him, he's smirking like he already knows exactly what the answer is going to be.

"Do that again."

"Sure. Little stretch," Klaus murmurs, kissing Dave's abs again as he slides back inside him. It must be two fingers, and it's different, sure, but barely a challenge at all, not now that Dave knows what's coming.

Klaus curls his fingers with purpose, and it's like they're on the mainline to both his dick and his brain. Dave hears a noise come out of him that he's positive he's never made before, a weird raspy whine that would probably embarrass him if anyone other than Klaus heard it. But Klaus is biting his lip so hard the skin around his teeth has gone white, working his fingertips perfectly inside Dave, and this is the only thing Dave wants to do for the rest of his mortal days.

"This," he says out loud, "is my life now."

Klaus giggles, actually  _ giggles _ at him, two fingers deep inside his body, and it's the best thing that's ever happened on the planet. "There you are," he says, and he sounds so fond. "I knew you'd love this."

Dave tilts his hips, tries different angles looking for the best one, finds it, holds himself still with his overtaxed muscles while Klaus fucks him. That's what Klaus is doing. His dick is nowhere near Dave, but he's  _ fucking _ him. Pumping in and out, scissoring against the resistance of Dave's body around him. Making space.

"The thing you said about all the nerves," Dave grits out. "You were on to something, there."

"Not getting jacked off from the inside, though?"

"That one, too."

"Told you," Klaus says, and he's smiling when he kisses Dave's hip. "You want more, baby?"

Dave nods, "Yeah," and spreads his legs wider. Considers feeling self-conscious when Klaus looks down between them, and decides not to, at least for now.

"There are actually, like, crazy numbers of nerve endings in your ass," Klaus says, like he's expecting Dave to be in his right mind enough to have a fucking conversation while he's slipping a third finger inside him. "I don't see why they'd be there if we weren't supposed to get all up in them, you know? Seems like a waste, otherwise."

Dave would agree with actual words if he could, but instead he nods, kind of, and hooks a heel around Klaus's thigh.

"And this," Klaus says, nudging up and making a whole galaxy explode in Dave's skull, "is probably the best argument for intelligent design I can think of. Still not totally sold, but I guess I wouldn't be surprised, either."

Klaus rests his cheek against Dave's knee and says, "Your body is made to let you feel good like this."

"Sure looks that way," Dave breathes.

"You know," and Dave would think Klaus was completely impartial if his dick wasn't so, so hard against Dave's thigh, "it's sometimes even better to get fucked if you've already come once. Makes you all relaxed. Just a thought."

"I'm gonna defer to the expert."

"I think," Klaus says, leaning forward until his head is hovering between Dave's thighs, "that's a good plan for today."

He takes Dave into his mouth in long, slick dives, holding him by the base with his free hand, still working his fingers inside Dave. Dave feels like a harp, or a complicated engine. A sexy Rubik's cube. He feels like Klaus is using his fingers inside him to push Dave deeper into his throat.

"You're a genius," Dave says, and Klaus hums in response, which is, as far as Dave is concerned, further genius proof.

Everything Klaus does is so good, builds so smoothly on itself, that actually coming feels less like the rush it usually does and more like overflowing, all the sensation spilling out where Dave can't hold it anymore. It goes on, too, on and on, every push inside Dave sending another wave out through him.

Even after Klaus eases his fingers out, swallows one last time and pulls off of Dave, it's still working him over, shocks of feeling that he doesn't want to give up, not ever.

"You," Dave manages to say, "should get in me now."

Klaus scrambles for the vaseline and slicks himself up, and it would be kind of funny if Dave wasn't distracted by the way Klaus looks in his own hand. Definitely thicker than three fingers, and longer, too. Dave really, really wants to know what it feels like.

"You sure you don't need a minute?" Klaus asks him, even as he's knee-walking up the mattress to get between Dave's thighs.

"No," Dave says, "no, I want it. Right now."

"Yeah, hey," Klaus says, "anything, baby." He's hot where he presses against Dave, blunt and firm, different enough from fingers that Dave notices but not so different that he worries.

Klaus leans forward and kisses Dave through the first push, and - and he slides right in, easy as anything. It's surreal. It punches another wave of pleasure through Dave, makes him twitch against Klaus's belly. Klaus moans; he must be able to feel it in the way Dave's body tightens around him, and that's something Dave's going to be thinking about for probably the rest of his life.

Dave has no idea how much of Klaus he's taken, but every time Klaus rocks into him it feels deeper than before, like whole new parts of Dave are opening up now that Klaus is there to find them. Dave gets his hand on the inside of one knee and pulls his leg up, the way Klaus had done it when Dave fucked him that morning, and Klaus shifts his weight and pushes Dave down underneath him, lets gravity do some of the work.

"'S good," Dave says.

"Yeah?" Klaus kisses Dave, rocks his hips, out and in. "Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?"

"I will."

Klaus lifts himself back up, braced on his knees between Dave's thighs, his hand next to Dave's shoulder. He puts his other hand over Dave's on his knee, guides it up and around Klaus's waist so it keeps the angle without straining Dave's muscles. Dave brings his other leg up, too, links his ankles behind Klaus's back. When Klaus moves, Dave can feel it everywhere below his ribs.

It's gentle, the way Klaus fucks him. He has one hand on the mattress to hold himself up, the other resting low on Dave's abs, just touching him, rubbing his thumb in an arc over Dave's skin. Dave could probably take it harder. Next time, he'll ask for it. For now, he arches into it, concentrates on the feeling of Klaus inside him. Learns the way his body responds when the rhythm changes, or the angle shifts. Tests at Klaus, solid and hot, flexes his own muscles to feel the resistance, the way Klaus holds him open.

"Oh," Klaus breathes, "baby, like that."

Which opens up a whole new set of possibilities. Because for all the times Dave has fucked other people, he'd always sort of assumed they just … took it. Enjoyed it, sure, but enjoyed it the way a glass would enjoy being full of water. Passive, well-used.

Bearing down on Klaus's dick is maybe the least passive thing Dave has ever done.

"Oh  _ fuck _ ." Klaus stutters his hips, throws his head back. "Oh, baby, you're not allowed to be perfect."

And that's addictive, that voice, the way Klaus's muscles strain as he tries to keep himself under control. Dave does it again, and Klaus whines, grabs Dave's hips in his hands and works in tight little movements, barely pulling out before he snaps back in.

"God, honey, look at you," Klaus is saying, his voice strained thin, "you're so beautiful."

Dave feels like overcooked noodles, limp and well done. Klaus is so thick inside him. There's no room for anything else.

"I'm close," Klaus murmurs. "God, I wanted to last longer for you. Get you off again."

"Another time," Dave tells him. "Whenever you want."

Klaus leans forward and braces his palms on Dave's chest, uses the leverage to fuck deep into Dave. And no, Dave's isn't going to get off again so soon, but it still feels  _ good _ , the drag and the pressure. It could turn into too much eventually, but it hasn't yet, and Klaus has his eyes locked on the place he's disappearing into Dave's body, which means Dave can watch him without feeling shy about staring. His chest, shiny with sweat, his lean muscles, the stark sharp vee of his hips.

"I love the way you feel," Dave tells him, "your - your cock inside me," which is a dirty trick, maybe, but it gets Klaus to ball his hands into fists on Dave's pecs.

Dave grinds down one more time, really gives it his all, and Klaus loses his rhythm completely, pressing his hips as snug as he can to the backs of Dave's thighs. He's quiet when he comes, his eyes screwing shut, mouth open far enough that Dave can see a hint of his teeth. He's twitching inside Dave's body, which is more intimate than Dave knows what to do with. Klaus rocks a few more times, slow, and Dave shuts his eyes too, lets the feeling settle into him.

"Shit," Klaus says. "God damn, Dave."

Dave opens his eyes again and gets a glimpse of Klaus's face, flushed and damp, before Klaus collapses down into Dave's chest like a leaky sandbag. He moves his hips up enough to pull out of Dave, which is weird, but not unbearably so, and then mashes all of his weight into him.

It feels nice. Grounding. Dave gets why Klaus likes it the other way around.

When Klaus's breathing slows down some, Dave asks, "Good?"

"You," Klaus says, his voice muffled into Dave's shoulder, "are the sexiest thing I've ever had my dick in."

"Romantic," Dave says, but he's smiling. Full of endorphins, achy in the best way.

Klaus lifts his head to look Dave in the eyes. "I love you," he says. "That was incredible. Did you like it?"

"I can't believe it felt that good."

"What, you thought I was just trying to flatter you when it was the other way around?"

"I mean," Dave says, "people made it out to be something you - I don't know. Endured."

Klaus rests his chin on Dave's collarbone. "Who's  _ people _ ?"

"Teenagers. You know how they are, they try to act like they know all the secrets to life because they heard about one thing from their friend's cousin who went to college in Vermont."

"That's incredibly specific."

"You never got any unreliable information by way of a friend's cousin?"

"I mean, the horrible teenagers I knew didn't have cousins. Or friends, really."

"Sounds to me like you were their friend, at least."

Klaus shakes his head, makes the same face he does whenever Dave asks him about whatever winding path brought him here, bemused and almost, but not quite, sad. "I'll tell you all about them, sometime."

Dave runs his fingertips up Klaus's back, slick with sweat. It's muggy in their room, which is what they get for shutting the windows and having sex all day this close to the equator. Dave can't bring himself to regret it. They're probably going to do it again tomorrow.

Klaus climbs off Dave when things start to get too sticky, and Dave nestles up against him the same way he had before, molded to Klaus's back, his arm wrapped tight around Klaus's waist to hold him close.

"Thanks," Dave says, once Klaus isn't looking at him. "For being patient."

Klaus takes a minute to answer. "No problem," he says, eventually. "It was nice, doing things slow."

"No, I mean - you're patient with me. With my bullshit."

Klaus turns his head to look at Dave out of the corner of his eye. "I love you," he tells him. "And it's not bullshit."

"It's a little bit bullshit "

"Yeah, maybe," Klaus says, a smile in his voice, "but it's the world's bullshit, not yours. And the world's not here right now."

Dave shuts his eyes, pushes his forehead into Klaus's shoulder.

"Shower?" Klaus asks him, reaching up to pet at his hair. "We need to go out and refuel, and I saw the cutest place on our way here. I want to get  _ phở _ , I don't think I've ever had it outside of shitty hipster restaurants with puns for names-"

"I love you, too," Dave says, and Klaus stops talking just long enough to roll onto his back and kiss Dave, slow and sweet. And then he's up, dragging Dave toward their bathroom, and Dave follows him. Of course he does.


End file.
